Goodbye
by Scarface Montana
Summary: Danny's friend decides to stand up to Dash for all the unpopular kids and nerds, but the results are tragic. Now Danny stands at his grave. Rated T for foul langauge, gore, and violence. Warning: Contains OCs. One Shot


Goodbye

Danny Fenton thought life couldn't get any easier. He had saved the world, got the girl, and unveiled his identity in front of the entire world. Seven months later he made two new friends in McKenzie Scott and Eddie Cipriani, also a halfa known as Shady. Unfortunately a battle with Freakshow over the Reality Gauntlet resulted in everyone forgetting that Danny and Eddie were Phantom and Shady. The gauntlet was destroyed during the fight so there was no way to undo the damage. Taking advantage Vlad quickly retook his position as mayor of Amity Park. It was as if the Disasteroid event had never happened.

"And we're nobodies again" Tucker lamented.

"Ah cheer up Tucker, how bad could it be?" Danny said.

"Hey Fenturd, it's 1 o clock, time for your daily beating" Dash smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's just get this over with" Danny sighed.

Dash threw Danny into his locker and slammed it shut before turning his attention to Eddie.

"What are you looking at?" Dash said, glaring menacingly at Eddie.

Eddie showed no sign of backing down and stared Dash in the eyes.

"You better learn to show some respect around here kid," Dash warned. "There's a food chain around here and I'm at the top"

Eddie replied by giving Dash the one finger salute.

"That's it, you're dead prick!" Dash yelled.

Dash punched Eddie in the gut. Eddie doubled over but quickly stood back up to unleash a vicious blow to Dash's jaw. The football player staggered backwards for a few moments before charging at Eddie. The mute halfa caught the blow and nailed Dash right in the face before head butting him. Dash's football team buddies quickly came to Dash's aid. Eddie calmly stepped aside and stuck out his leg, tripping the football players and sending them flying down a flight of stairs except for Kwan. Dash's crony grabbed him from behind, but Eddie flipped him over and kicked him in the face.

"This ain't over Cipriani! You better watch your back" Dash said. As he turned to leave he ran into his girlfriend Paulina, arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You mind explaining what that was?" Paulina questioned.

"What was what?" Dash replied.

"You just got your butt kicked by the new kid." Paulina said.

"It's no big deal; I could kick his ass anytime I wanted." Dash argued.

"I'll believe that when I see it, but for right now I'm ditching the zero and getting with the hero." Paulina replied before walking off.

Later at lunch, Danny was lamenting about having to keep his powers a secret again.

"This fucking sucks. Dash kicks my ass, my parents are hunting me again, and I have no time to sleep!"

"At least Paulina isn't flirting with you 5 times a day" McKenzie said before glaring at Eddie.

"Hey, don't even worry about Paulina." Eddie said via sign language.

"Honestly Eddie how do you manage to put up with the same things I have to put up with and not lose your head?" Danny asked.

"Being in the mafia teaches a person how to live with one hour of sleep and the world trying to kill you" Eddie replied again in sign language.

"Cipriani, you and I have got a problem!" Dash yelled coming over to where Eddie was sitting. "You kicked my butt in front of my girl and now she thinks I'm a wimp. So now I've got to prove to her I'm not a bitch and get my revenge by kicking your ass."

Eddie stood and faced the bully, not one bit intimidated.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give you one last chance to save your ass." Dash said, smirking arrogantly. "Beg for forgiveness and maybe just maybe I'll spare you."

Eddie smiled and spat in Dash's face. The cafeteria oohed in shock and astonishment. No one ever dared to stand up to Dash, let alone spit in his face.

"He's a dead man" One student whispered.

Dash snapped. He lunged at Eddie, doing exactly what Eddie wanted him to do. Eddie dodged all of Dash's blows, taking advantage of the bully's anger. He turned on a boom box, causing salsa music to start playing through the lunchroom. Eddie dodged Dash's blows in accordance to the beat, countering with his own punches. While Dash was still dazed, Eddie did a little salsa of his own, earning a round of applause.

Dash, now really angry pushed Eddie as hard as he could into the trophy case, causing it to fall on top of him. He looked over and saw Paulina wink at him. As Eddie crawled from underneath the wreckage covered in cuts and glass, Dash kicked him in the gut. Stopping Dash from unleashing a further onslaught, McKenzie stood in front of Eddie.

"You've gotten your little revenge, now get out of here!" she said.

Dash snarled. He couldn't believe some bitch was telling him what to do.

"Get out of my fucking way" Dash said, shoving McKenzie to the ground hard, causing her to hit her head against a table, knocking her out.

Eddie flew into an instant rage. He back handed Dash, palm striked him in the chest, punched him in the eye and kicked him before nailing a knockout uppercut. He then ran over to McKenzie who was still unconscious from Dash's attack. Dash got up and seething with rage picked up a trophy. Blinded by rage, Dash hit Eddie on the back of the head as hard as he could. The crowd of onlookers winced as a sickening and deafening crack echoed throughout the cafeteria. Eddie swayed back and forth for a few moments as time seemed to stand still. He finally fell face first onto the floor, blood pouring out of the wound.

The cafeteria screamed. One student puked. The school nurse arrived a few minutes later and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead" She finally said after moments of tension.

McKenzie recovered from Dash's attack, but had a mild concussion.

Dash looked stunned, he couldn't believe it. He had killed Cipriani with his own two hands. Dash turned to run away only to run right into Mr. Lancer. The teachers of Casper High needed Dash to stay in school to make sure the school's football team would win the championship, which would bring in $100,000 for the school.

As a result evidence was covered up by the staff and Dash was simply charged with manslaughter. He was acquitted of all charges. Team Phantom mourned the loss of one of their most lethal members. Danny searched the ghost zone for his ghost but was informed by Clockwork that he had moved on to the afterlife with his brother Pete. Dash would get his comeuppance however as he was paralyzed during the championship and would never play football again. Danny stood at his sidekick's grave one last time.

"Goodbye, man" Danny smiled before turning to leave.


End file.
